Alice Através do Espelho
Alice Através do Espelho é um filme estadunidense de 2016 produzido pela Walt Disney Pictures, foi dirigido por James Bobin e roterizado por Linda Woolverton. É a continuação de Alice no País das Maravilhas de 2010 cujo diretor Tim Burton retorna como produtor, é baseado no romance, Through the Looking Glass de Lewis Carroll. A maior parte do elenco original retorna, incluindo Mia Wasikowska, Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter e Anne Hathaway, além das vozes de Stephen Fry, Michael Sheen, e em um de seus últimos filmes antes de falecer em janeiro de 2016, Alan Rickman. Novos atores incluem Sacha Baron Cohen, Rhys Ifans e Toby Jones. O filme foi lançado em 26 de maio de 2016 no Brasil e em 27 de maio de 2016 nos Estados Unidos. Enredo A história começa em 1874. Alice Kingsleigh passou os últimos três anos, seguindo os passos de seu pai e navegar os mares altos. Após o seu regresso a Londres para China, ela descobre que seu ex-noivo, Hamish Ascot, assumiu a empresa de seu pai e planeja ter Alice e vendê-la ao longo do navio de seu pai em troca de sua casa de família. Depois de uma briga com sua mãe sobre o assunto, Alice segue uma borboleta que ela reconhece como Absolem e retorna através de um espelho que faz com que ela caia do céu e em Underland. Alice é saudada pela Rainha Branca, o Coelho Branco, Os Tweedles, o Dormouse, Bayard e o Gato Cheshire. Eles informá-la que Tarrant Hightopp, o Chapeleiro Maluco está agindo mais louco do que o habitual na esteira que ela acredita que sua família ainda está viva. Elenco * Mia Wasikowska como Alice Kingsleigh * Johnny Depp como Tarrant Hightopp, O Chapeleiro Maluco * Helena Bonham Carter como Iracebeth de Crims, A Rainha Vermelha * Anne Hathaway como Mirana de Marmoreal, A Rainha Branca Dublagem brasileira *Alice Kingsleigh: Ana Lúcia Menezes *Tempo: Guilherme Briggs *Tarrant Hightopp/Chapeleiro Maluco: Jorge Lucas *Iracebeth/Rainha Vermelha: Andrea Murucci *Mirana/Rainha Branca: Mabel Cezar *Tweedle Dee e Tweedle Dum: José Leonardo *Nivins McTwisp/Coelho Branco: Reginaldo Primo *Dormidonga: Nair Amorim *Thackery Earwicket/Lebre de Março: Alexandre Moreno *Bayard: Júlio Chaves *Chessur/Gato de Cheshire: Mauro Ramos *Absolem: Jorge Vasconcellos *Humpty Dumpty: Yuri Calandrino *Helen Kingsleigh: Marize Motta *Hamish Ascot: Philippe Maia *Lady Ascot: Isabela Quadros *Rei Oleron: Mauro Horta *Rainha Elsemere: Izabel Lira ;Vozes adicionais: : *Angélica Borges *Christiano Torreão *Élcio Romar *Jullie *Manolo Rey *Márcio Dondi ;Créditos da dublagem brasileira: : *Estúdio: Delart *Direção e Tradução: Manolo Rey *Edição: Diseño en Audio - DNA *Mixagem: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA *Diretor criativo: Raul Aldana Dublagem em português produzida por: "Disney Character Voices International Inc." Produção Em 7 de dezembro de 2012, a Variety anunciou o desenvolvimento de uma sequência de Alice no País das Maravilhas, com Linda Woolverton retornando para escrever um roteiro. Em 31 de maio de 2013, James Bobin começou as negociações para dirigir a sequência sob o título de trabalho Alice in Wonderland: Into the Looking Glass. Em julho de 2013, foi anunciado que Johnny Depp voltaria a estrelar o Chapeleiro Maluco. Em novembro de 2013, foi confirmado que Mia Wasikowska iria repisar seu papel como Alice. Em 22 de novembro de 2013, foi anunciado que a sequência seria lançado em 27 de maio de 2016 e que Bobin iria dirigir o filme. Em 21 de janeiro de 2014, o filme foi renomeado para Alice no País das Maravilhas: Através do Espelho depois mudou para Alice Através do Espelho. Em 21 de janeiro de 2014, Sacha Baron Cohen se juntou ao elenco para interpretar o vilão, Tempo. Em março de 2014, foi confirmado que Helena Bonham Carter voltaria como a Rainha Vermelha. Em maio de 2014, Rhys Ifans se juntou o elenco para estrelar Zanik Hightopp, pai do Chapeleiro Maluco. Galeria Vídeos Teaser Trailer Legendado - Alice Através do Espelho Alice Através do Espelho - White Rabbit interpretada por P!nk - 26 de maio nos cinemas Alice Através do Espelho - Trailer Legendado - 26 de maio nos cinemas Alice Através do Espelho - Trailer Dublado - 26 de maio nos cinemas Alice Através do Espelho - Trilha sonora P!nk - 26 de maio nos cinemas P!nk - Just Like Fire (From the Original Motion Picture "Alice Through The Looking Glass") Alice Através do Espelho - Lewis Caroll - 26 de maio nos cinemas ar:أليس في بلاد المرآة da:Alice i Eventyrland: Bag spejlet de:Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln en:Alice Through the Looking Glass es:Alicia a Través del Espejo fr:Alice de l'autre côté du miroir nl:Alice Through the Looking Glass ru:Алиса в Зазеркалье zh:魔境夢遊：時光怪客 Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes Live-Action Categoria:Filmes de 2016 Categoria:Filmes em 3-D Categoria:Continuações de Filmes Categoria:Alice no País das Maravilhas de Tim Burton Categoria:Filmes baseados em livros Categoria:Filmes da Disney